


Mondays, Serial Killers & questionable hobbies

by AmberRoseVesper



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Holden is a Psychopath, Holden is a killer, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRoseVesper/pseuds/AmberRoseVesper
Summary: Holden Ford does not sleep enough and it might just take some time for everyone to find out just how exactly he is battling insomnia(Lol I'mma try n find a better summary when I can)





	Mondays, Serial Killers & questionable hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for this fic: this is a Holden Ford is a serial killer fan fiction.
> 
> As like every fanfiction. I do not own the characters or the show Mindhunter. I don't make money of using these characters.
> 
> If a plot or sth seems similar to another fic that is coincidence. I might have read the fic and my brain is accidentally borrowing aspects. I swear not on purpose. It's legit just what my brain is spinning together

It was a monday morning. One that seemed normal in every way. And yet it was not. On a normal day he would be asleep at this hour. A quick glance out the window confirmed that it was still dark outside. The red light coming from the bedside alarm clock confirming that maybe calling 2 a.m. morning was the wrong choice of word.

If someone would enter the room they would not think of this scene as normal. Maybe gruesome. Maybe their brain would blanch and they would not think anything. For he was not dressed like normally. No. He was wearing a T-Shirt paired with slacks and trainers. All in all, a look nobody he knew would ever expect him to wear. But the most unexpected was probably the painter's suit he wore on top of it. On his hands he wore gloves. His shoes were also covered. The painter's suit hood was thrown over his head and a mask covered more than half his face. Tape that twisted around his ankles and wrists and also covering the sides of the mask ensured that nothing slipped. In his left hand he was holding a knife that was taken from the kitchen. 

It had nearly taken a whole hour for the woman on the bed to fall asleep. Then another until her husband sneaked out of the house. Stabbing her neck and severing both her windpipe and her vocal cords had taken less than a second. Securing her legs and arms to the bed frame with some of her husband's ties, maybe a bit longer. Slitting open her aorta had probably taken the most effort.  _ It was almost disappointing. Out of all the women she was probably the most difficult to choose and yet the easiest to kill. _

Stepping back to take a final look at the body he sighed before placing the knife back in her neck. One last look at the clock told him he had 3 hours left until he had to get up for work. Silently he trekked back to the edge of the yard before pulling off his shoe covers and then the rest of his 'outfit' stuffing it into a black trash bag and walking along the sidewalk until he reached his car. He always purposely parked a few blocks away. One last stop in the forest close to the mountains to bury the trash bag and then he'd be done. This was the easiest part because of the small shed a few miles into the woods that held the needed shovel. Nobody yet had the idea to lock the shed.

Finally arriving home he hopped into the shower and then went to sleep for two hours before heading into work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some constructive criticism and or your opinion in the comments. Cheers!


End file.
